


the pursuit of happiness

by neutral (papered), papered



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papered/pseuds/neutral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papered/pseuds/papered





	the pursuit of happiness

zhou mi is a dreamer - a little too naive and too trusting, but full of ideals and visions of seeing the world. he carries a camera with him wherever he goes, the black polaroid his father had gotten him for his fifteenth birthday. it's old but well-loved, and zhou mi carries it every day in hopes to photographing something beautiful.

kyuhyun is a realist - a little too cynical and too cautious with his heart, but determined to be successful and do his parents proud. he gets into the best university in the country and when he graduates, he does so with top honors. companies are waiting to hire him and opportunities are endless, but his mother pushes a plane ticket into his hands with a smile and tells him to go on an adventure.

when they meet, it's by chance, in a bookstore on the other side of the world in a town with a name neither of them can really pronounce. kyuhyun's buying a book of short stories when zhou mi stops him and asks if he could take a photo in a language kyuhyun doesn't know – but kyuhyun nods anyway.

 

the polaroid takes a minute to dry, and zhou mi smiles when it's done. he takes out a sharpie and writes down words kyuhyun doesn't understand - _I dream about you_ \- but what kyuhyun _does_ understand is the messy heart that comes after it, and the smile zhou mi gives him before he leaves.

 

 

kyuhyun goes back to korea. he is successful, his job at the computer company more than enough to provide for him and his parents. he saves up money and moves into a bigger apartment, throwing out old furniture and papers he doesn't need any more, but he keeps the polaroid, carefully stuck between pages 186 and 187 of his short stories book.

in his dreams, he sees zhou mi, conquering the world with a smile on his face and camera in his hand.


End file.
